Screen
by millscully
Summary: Emma creyó que las cosas cambiarían al regresar de Neverland, y lo hicieron, pero no de la forma que ella esperaba.


Screen

Todo había comenzado al regresar de Neverland, si ambas habían trabajado como un equipo, ambas luchando por un objetivo en común, ambas poniendo a un lado sus diferencias, ambas poniendo lo mejor de si mismas para recuperar a su hijo, ambas lo habían hecho, pero al regresar cada una había seguido con su vida, caminos separados, como si hubiesen olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido en la isla, las lágrimas que habían compartido, las largas noches sin poder dormir, las conversaciones compartiendo sus miedos y preocupaciones, todo, todo había quedado en la nada.

Emma no podía comprenderlo, no podía entender que era lo que había sucedido, como si el simple hecho de tocar tierra las hubiera llevado a ambas a los días en que se odiaban una a la otra y no buscaban más que destruirse. Excepto que esta vez no había odio, no había amenazas, no había deseos de destrucción, no había nada y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Al comienzo Emma creyó que Regina simplemente estaba estresada, que estaba intentando lidiar con todo lo que había ocurrido en Neverland, que estaba teniendo problemas asimilando todo. Creyó que esa era la razón por la que cancelaba todos y cada uno de sus almuerzos, las cenas familiares, creyó que esa era la razón por la que contestaba a sus mensajes de forma educada pero cortante, la razón por la que hablaban estrictamente solo de Henry o el trabajo, la razón por la que habían dejado de verse al menos una vez a la semana para cenar juntas con Henry. Emma no quería reconocerlo pero ya no podía negarlo, Regina había comenzado a ignorarla.

La alcaldesa había pasado las últimas tres semanas ignorándola, al principio ignoraba sus llamadas, no respondía sus mensajes y parecía evitarla en todos y cada uno de los lugares frecuentados en Storybrooke. Cuando Emma comenzó a aparecer sin anunciarse en su oficina con la excusa de pasar el tiempo de almuerzo juntas Regina comenzó a irse a almorzar en la mansión, cuando Regina estaba en la oficina dejaba instrucciones explicitas a su secretaria de que Emma no debía ingresar, llegando incluso a proteger la puerta con un hechizo para evitar que Emma y solo Emma ingresara.

Por supuesto Regina se mantenía en contacto con Henry, compartían tres días a la semana en Granny's y su hijo dormía en la mansión los fines de semana. Emma le había preguntado a Henry en varias oportunidades como veía a su madre, pero cuando el comenzó a preguntar si debía preocuparse por algo Emma dejo de hacerlo.

Regina por su parte, se mantenía alejada de todos los lugares que sabía la rubia frecuentaba, lo que resultaba en pasar los días prácticamente encerrada en su mansión, saliendo solo para ir a trabajar y en caso de tener que ir a la tienda. Evitaba todo tipo de contacto y estaba muy segura de que las únicas personas que la habían visto eran Henry, su secretaria, y la cajera de la tienda. La morocha sabía que tal vez esa forma de actuar no era la mejor, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

La culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo era suya y Regina lo sabía muy bien. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué se había permitido acercarse a la rubia, respondiéndose que solo había sido un momento de debilidad, ambas se encontraban en un estado vulnerable y Regina había bajado la guardia, repitiéndose que eso no podía volver a ocurrir.

¿Por qué había permitido los pequeños toques entre ellas? ¿Por qué le había contado a la rubia historias del tiempo en que Henry era pequeño y no tenía ojos nada más que para ella? ¿Por qué había permitido que ocurrieran todas esas conversaciones a la luz de la luna? ¿Por qué se había permitido sentir algo? ¿Por qué se había permitido llorar frente a quien había arruinado su oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Por qué se había permitido memorizar todos y cada uno de los detalles del rostro de la rubia? ¿Por qué se había permitido volver a sentir? ¿Por qué se había permitido confiar en la rubia? ¿Por qué?

Por supuesto, Regina sabía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas pero la verdad la aterrorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea Regina recordaba perfectamente el momento en que todo se había derrumbado, sin quererlo había tropezado con la rubia besando a ese pirata, a ese idiota que no dejaba de hacer comentarios estúpidos y sin sentido, el idiota que no dejaba de mirar a Emma como si la desnudara con la mirada, el idiota que no dejaba de sonreír, Regina deseaba borrarle esa maldita sonrisa de una vez por todas. Sin notarlo la morocha había ejercido demasiada presión sobre la copa de vino, percatándose de ello solo cuando el estallido de la misma en sus manos provoco que varias piezas de vidrio se hundieran en su piel.

Maldita sea – murmuro la morocha poniéndose de pie comenzando a juntar los trozos de la copa, sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar un golpe en la puerta de entrada hizo que levantara la mirada.

Regina – Emma se encontraba en su entrada y la morocha maldijo por dentro por no haber mirado antes de abrir la puerta – Creo que – antes de que pudiera notarlo Emma había tomado su mano para levantarla en el aire - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Regina la miro desconcertada un momento antes de ver que la sangre de su mano comenzaba a formar un pequeño charco en el piso.

Nada de lo que deba preocuparse Sheriff Swan – respondió una vez que logro salir de su estupor y soltándose del firme agarre que la rubia aun tenía en su mano - ¿Ocurrió algo con Henry? – La rubia al parecer no podía apartar la vista de la sangre – Sheriff – repitió Regina de forma cortante.

Henry está bien – respondió finalmente Emma.

¿Entonces sucedió algo en la ciudad de lo que tenga que preocuparme? – la interrumpió Regina antes de que pudiese continuar.

No, todo está bien yo – continuo Emma

Entonces no veo porque esta parada en mi entrada a esta hora de la noche dado que no tenemos cosas que discutir más allá de Henry o trabajo, buenas noches sheriff Swan – con eso Regina cerró la puerta dejando a una estupefacta Emma admirando los números dorados que decoraban la puerta.

Regina abre la puerta – Emma quiso volver a golpear cuando noto que la morocha ya había colocado un hechizo – Demonios – murmuro mientras volvía caminado hacia su auto sin dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había sucedido, que había hecho mal.

Las palabras de su madre no dejaban de repetirse en la mente de la morocha mientras se encargaba de quitar los trozos de vidrio que permanecían hundidos en su piel "El amor es debilidad, Regina" y aunque le doliera admitirlo, la alcaldesa no podía dejar de pensar que en ese momento, su madre tenía la razón.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, siendo viernes Henry se encontraba cenando con Regina, sin poder evitar notar que algo estaba mal.

Mama, ¿estás bien? – pregunto el chico después de largos minutos en que ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra.

Todo está bien Henry, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió la morocha mientras movía la comida que se encontraba en su plato de un lugar a otro.

Has perdido peso – respondió Henry antes de poder pensar las palabras que salían de su boca – tienes ojeras y te ves pálida, ¿estas enferma?

Por supuesto que Regina había notado la pérdida de peso, los trajes y vestidos a los que estaba tan acostumbrada ya no le quedaban como solían hacerlo, y no importara cuanto se esforzara en aplicar maquillaje todas las mañanas sabía que eso no resolvería el problema de no lograr dormir más de dos horas en la noche.

No estoy enferma Henry – respondió para aplacar las preocupaciones de su hijo.

Entonces ¿qué ocurre? Sé que algo está mal, puedo saber cuándo mientes.

Regina no sabía que responder, no podía imaginar siquiera explicarle a su hijo lo que le ocurría.

¿Tuviste una pelea con Emma? – Regina dejo caer el tenedor que sostenía en la mano frente a la mención de la rubia - ¿Mama?

Henry, todo está bien y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Estas mintiendo otra vez – respondió su hijo – Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Si ya no vas a comer creo que es hora de que te vayas a la cama – respondió Regina poniéndose de pie mientras levantaba su plato.

Mama – comenzó Henry nuevamente

¡Suficiente Henry! – Regina nunca le había levantado la voz de esa forma y los ojos de su hijo se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato – Henry lo siento no quise – antes de que pudiera continuar Henry había subido las escaleras y el único sonido que logro escucharse fue el de una puerta cerrándose con más fuerza de la necesaria – Eres una idiota Regina.

Una vez que había terminado de limpiar Regina subió las escaleras y sin dudarlo ingreso en la habitación de su hijo. Después de pedirle perdón unas cuantas veces más y asegurarle otras cuantas que todo estaba bien, la morocha dejo la habitación no sin antes asegurarse de decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que significaba para ella que estuviera allí, madre e hijo permanecieron abrazados unos cuantos minutos y finalmente Regina se dirigió a su habitación, sin dejar de preguntarse por qué se molestaba sabiendo que no iba a dormir en toda la noche.

El lunes volvió a enfrentar a la rubia y a la morocha en una reunión del consejo, y a pesar de que Regina deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cancelarla, sabía que esa no era una posibilidad. Llevaban más de una hora discutiendo las reformas que el hospital necesitaba y luego de eso dos horas más discutiendo las que la escuela necesitaba. El dolor punzante que Regina sentía en la sien se había convertido ahora en cientos de agujas que parecían clavarse detrás de sus ojos, una presión que se incrementaba a cada momento y cuando la morocha decidió que debían tomar un pequeño receso se puso de pie para anunciarlo y entonces su mundo se volvió un manto negro.

Emma estaba a su lado un instante antes de que el cuerpo de Regina tocara el piso e incluso antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir palabra un humo blanco las envolvió a ambas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en la habitación de la morocha. Sin dudarlo, Emma le saco los zapatos depositándola suavemente sobre la cama y procediendo luego a cubrirla con varias mantas, luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño regresando con una toalla húmeda y un trozo de algodón remojado en alcohol. Coloco con suavidad la toalla sobre la frente de la alcaldesa y luego de acariciar lentamente su mejilla acerco el trozo de algodón hacia la nariz de la morocha.

Regina despierta – susurro Emma cuidando el tono de su voz – Regina – repitió al ver que la morocha comenzaba a despertar.

¿Emma? – Susurro Regina frunciendo el ceño - ¿Dónde estamos?

En tu habitación, ¿recuerdas lo que paso? – Regina lentamente se incorporó en la cama recargando su cuerpo contra el respaldar.

Estábamos en la reunión yo… ¿Me desmaye?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? – Pregunto Emma, la preocupación dando paso al enojo, el silencio de Regina enfureciéndola – No creas que no he notado tu pérdida de peso y las ojeras que tienes, pareciera que no has dormido en semanas.

Ya me encuentro mejor, puedes irte – Regina había recuperado un poco el color en sus mejillas, pero aun permanecía pálida y aunque había intentado ocultarlo el temblor en su voz era evidente.

No voy a irme, quiero que me digas ahora mismo que es lo que te sucede – Emma cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miro desafiante a la morocha.

No tengo por qué decirte nada, acabo de decir que estoy bien soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi misma – Regina sabía que eso era mentira, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ocultarse detrás de su orgullo parecía ser la única solución posible al momento.

Deja de mentirme, sabes muy bien que puedo saber perfectamente cuando lo haces, lo que no entiendo es por qué, por que estas actuando de esta forma conmigo – Emma se acercó tomando asiento en la punta de la cama y dejando caer sus brazos – Todo estaba bien en Neverland pero cuando volvimos aquí fue como si ya no quisieras verme – la morocha observo los ojos de la rubia y noto que brillaban como si Emma estuviese a punto de llorar – No sé qué es lo que hice pero estas lastimándome Regina – antes de que pudiera continuar la morocha se había puesto de pie deshaciéndose de las mantas que la cubrían.

¡¿Yo estoy lastimándote Emma?! – Exclamo con tanta fuerza que la rubia se puso de pie de inmediato - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando te vi besando a ese pirata?! ¡No vengas a hablarme de lastimar a otras personas, no vengas a jugar el papel de víctima aquí cuando sabes muy bien que fue lo que hiciste.

¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Emma confundida.

¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué nadie los había visto? Deberían haber buscado un mejor escondite – susurro Regina con la voz cargada de odio.

Regina tienes que escucharme, yo no lo bese, fue el quien me beso a mí – Emma intento acercarse a la morocha pero esta dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose - ¿Esa es la razón por la que has estado evitándome el último mes? – Pregunto Emma incrédula - ¿Solo porque me viste con Hook has evitado todo tipo de contacto conmigo?

¿Cómo te atreviste a besarlo a el luego de besarme a mí? ¿Acaso no fui suficiente? ¿O solo fue un momento en el que te dejaste llevar por encontrarnos en la isla?

¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – pregunto Emma tomando asiento nuevamente – No he podido pensar en nada más que en besarte en el último mes, preguntándome qué demonios era lo que había hecho mal y esta era la razón no puedo creerlo – Emma se cubrió el rostro con las manos durante unos segundos – Tienes que creerme, fue el quien me beso yo no quise hacerlo, si hubieras prestado un poco más de atención hubieras notado la forma en que el caminaba después de eso – Emma volvió a ponerse de pie e intento acercarse a Regina – Regina por favor – Emma dio un paso más cerca – tienes que creerme.

No tengo que creer nada – respondió Regina alejándose hasta que inevitablemente su cuerpo choco con la pared de la habitación.

Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad – replico Emma.

Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo – Regina no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara al pronunciar la última palabra al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Regina – Emma continuo acercándose y sin pensarlo seco algunas de las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la morocha – Sé que me crees, no hagas esto.

Quiero que te vayas – Regina se alejó de la pared lo suficiente como para que Emma tomara su oportunidad y se colocara detrás de ella, tomando sus brazos entre los suyos cruzándolos sobre el vientre de la morocha – Suéltame

No voy a irme y no pienso soltarte – susurro Emma cerca del oído de la morocha.

Suéltame – volvió a decir Regina mientras forcejeaba con la rubia – Déjame ir.

Nunca – Emma la abrazo aun con más fuerza – No importa cuánto me lo pidas, no importa lo que hagas, no importa cuántas veces lo repitas nunca voy a dejarte ir porque tú eres la persona que quiero a mi lado – en ese momento ambas cayeron al piso pero Emma no dejo de abrazar a Regina – Tu eres a quien quiero, tú y nadie más – susurro la rubia y en ese momento Regina giro sobre su cuerpo enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la morocha mientras los sollozos provocaban que su cuerpo no dejara de temblar – Nunca voy a dejarte ir, nunca – repitió Emma.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos hasta que finalmente la morocha logro calmar su respiración.

Lo siento – susurro separando su rostro del cuerpo de Emma y mirándola a los ojos – Lo siento – nuevas lágrimas cubrieron su rostro y Emma se encargó de hacerlas desaparecer de inmediato.

Esta no es la forma en que creí que lo diría pero creo que nunca nada va a ser convencional entre nosotras – una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la morocha – Te amo Regina – dijo Emma sin apartar sus ojos de los de la alcaldesa – Te amo a ti y nada más que a ti – acerco su rostro acortando la distancia entre ambas y deposito suavemente sus labios sobre los de Regina, podía sentir el sabor a sal debido a las lágrimas pero también algo más, algo único e inexplicablemente Regina.

Te amo – susurro Regina una vez que habían logrado separarse – Te amo, Emma.

Horas después Henry volvió a casa del colegio y las encontró en la cama, no recordaba la última vez que había visto a su madre dormir con tanta tranquilidad, Emma se encontraba detrás de ella con su brazo descansando en el vientre de la morocha y su rostro sobre su hombro, sin pensarlo demasiado Henry tomo su celular y tomo una fotografía del momento.

Al fin – susurro mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.


End file.
